The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeU.S. 5,503,456A1996 Apr. 02RossiniU.S. 6,149,234A2000 Nov. 21DanielsU.S. 6,575,533B12003 Jun. 10KicosU.S. 6,484,335B22002 Nov. 26GilbertU.S. 7,905,039B22011 Mar. 15Karovic, et alU.S. 6,189,968B12001 Feb. 20Emanuel et alU.S. D556562S12007 Dec. 04Seifert et alU.S. D463325S2002 Sep. 24SavolaU.S. 4,934,540A1990 Jun. 19NovakU.S. 5,829,832A1998 Nov. 03MoleeU.S. 5,584,456A1996 Dec. 17StephensU.S. 6,728,998B22004 May 04Wang et alU.S. D400100A1988 Oct. 27MinardU.S. 4,725,094A1988 Feb. 16GreerU.S. 9,332,858B12010 May 10Chiang et alU.S. 6,381,812B12002 May 07Crider et alU.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublicationPat. No.Kind CodeDatePatenteeU.S. 20120242126A12012 Sep. 27BurnsU.S. 20100001565A12010 Jan. 07Gray et alU.S. 20110047697A12011 Mar. 03McBreartyForeign Patent DocumentsForeignDocumentCountryKind PublicationNumberCodeCodeDatePatenteeEP2474462CHA22012 Nov. 07HubertEP2689694GBA12012 Jul. 24SmithNonpatent Literature documentsThe Towel Trap. Towel Trap Inc, 1998 [retrieved on 2016 Sep. 22].Retrieved from the Internet: <URL: http://www.toweltrap.com>.
Use of beach and pool lounge chairs and chaises (a.k.a., “seating or resting devices” or “chairs”) on beaches, boat decks, near swimming pools, lawns, and other outdoor environments generally require the occupant bring a cover (e.g., personal towel or personal beach towel) for mounting over the chair to provide a more comfortable environment in which to relax, to avoid the tacky feeling of plastic or the harsh feeling of wood, and to absorb any perspiration or dripping water. However, when the chair is not occupied, wind gusts may blow the cover from the chair, or crumple it on the chair, requiring the cover to be realigned. Additionally, just the act of getting out of the chair, or moving around in the chair, can cause the cover to shift or be disarranged to the point the cover falls from the chair.
Known structures in the art directed to securing the cover to the seating or resting device are of two general designs:                a. mechanical clamping (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,540, 5,829,832, 5,584,456) and        b. strapping, wherein structures of strapping designs are:                    i. non-continuous strap (see, for example, USD463325, EP2474462) and            ii. closed-loop strap (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,456, 6,149,234, 6,575,533, 7,905,039. U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,968, USD556562, EP2689694).                        
The known structures of closed-loop design are either: (i) permanent closed-loop strap or (ii) non-permanent closed-loop strap wherein the strap includes a releasable coupler (e.g., buckle) for temporarily configuring the strap into a continuous closed-loop for placing around the cover and the seating or resting device.
As exemplified above, a variety of devices have been disclosed offering various levels of efficiency with respect to securing a cover to a seating or resting device, however these devices do not provide a versatile, hand-free feature for facilitating the transportation of the cover and personal items to the location of use (i.e., to the seating or resting device). To overcome the transporting burden associated with known structures, an additional containment device (e.g., tote bag) is typically required to transport the cover and personal items to the seating or resting device. In conclusion, there is no single known simple, economical, and practical apparatus for securing a cover to a seating and also capable of providing hands-free transporting of the cover to the resting or seating device.